povilo_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Traits
Traits are special features that distinguish a character. They usually tell something about his past or present activities and thus should be used when creating a background for the character. Common NPC's don't have traits, however, characters important to the story can. Player characters can gain traits throughout the campaign, however, when this happens is completely up to the GM. Traits with the (B) marker can only be taken during character creation. List of traits *Acolyte (B) (1) :: The character has been raised as to serve as a priest. He or she receives a +10 Lore bonus, and an additional +10 bonus to Lore when concerning religious matters. *Acrobatic >= 11 (3) :: The character has perfect control over his or her body, receiving a +10 Fitness bonus when jumping, balancing or climbing, and a +10 Perform bonus when dancing or doing similar physical enterntainment. *Ambidextrous (4) :: The character can control both of his hands equally well and doesn't receive an off-hand penalty in combat or any other circumstance. *Alluring (3) :: The character is exceptionally handsome and receives a +10 CHR bonus against members of the opposite sex. *Academic (B) >= 10 (1) :: The character has spent considerable time learning. However, this has taken a toll on his sight. He or she receives +20 to Lore and +5 to Magic Lore skills, but receives a -10 Perception modifier. *Animal bond (2) :: The character can communicate with animals particulary well and receives a +20 Wilderness Lore modifier when dealing with them (and a +10 non-skill modifier in other matters, e.g. when using the Danger or Control Animal spell) *Apprentice (B) (2) :: The character was taught some trade to earn for a living once he or she grows up. The character receives a +10 bonus to the Craft skill, and an additional +10 bonus to either Smithing, Craft, Alchemy or Herbalism. *Blade runner (2) :: The character is used to running long distances and receives a +2 bonus to distance when running and a +4 bonus to distance when sprinting. *Bold >= 10 (1) :: The character is not afraid of any horror, receiving a +15 modifier on all fear checks. *Botanist (2) :: The character has good knowledge of plants, receiving a +10 modifier to any Wilderness Lore, Poison Use or Alchemy check related to them. *Clear-minded (3) :: The character is firmly grounded in reality, and receives a +15 resistance bonus when trying to overcome illusions. He or she also receives a +10 bonus on concetration checks. *Creative (2) :: The character has a vivid imagination and is able to put it to use, receiving a +10 bonus to Perform and Craft. *Escape artist >= 10 (1) :: The character is slippery as an eel, receiving a +20 bonus to escape grapples and constrictions. *Featherfoot >= 10 (2) :: The character is adept at subtly controlling the movement of his feet, receiving a +20 bonus to avoid mechanical traps and a +10 bonus when checking for damage when falling. *Focused >= 10 (2) :: The character can fully concentrate on any given task, providing a +25 bonus to any checks that require concentration (e.g. when resisting attempts to break a spell.) This also gives a +10 bonus to Arcane Failure checks. *Gifted (3) :: The character has a keen intellect, giving him a bonus of +5 to Lore and a +15 bonus to rolls when learning new skills. *Hardy (B) >= 11 (6) :: The character is especially tough, receiving a 10% HP and +1 DT bonus. *Heavily built (B) (incompatible with Small frame) (2) :: The character has a large and muscular physique, receiving a +1 STR and +10 Fitness bonus, but losing 1 AGL. *Investigator (3) :: The character is inquisitive and strategic, receiving a +5 Perception bonus, a +10 CHR bonus when interrogating or intimidating NPC's and a +10 Lore bonus when dealing with law or court matters. *Intimidating or CON >= 11 (2) :: The character looks particulary fierce and dangerous. This gives him a +15 CHR bonus on intimidation checks, and a +5 bonus to resist fear or intimidation. *Iron grip (3) :: The character has an extremely strong grip, receiving a +10 Fitness bonus to climbing checks and a +10 bonus against disarming attempts. He or she also receives a +10 bonus when making grappling attempts. *Legerdemain or DEX >= 12 (2) :: The character has particulary swift hands, allowing him to draw weapons without any cost of AP (for up to two times per turn,) reducing the cost of taking items from your backpack by 1 AP and giving a +10 bonus to Steal checks. *Literate (2) :: The character can read and write in the Common language. :: This trait can be taken multiple times, for the character to be literate in either the Elder tongue or any other language. *Loadbearer (3) :: The character is used to carrying heavy loads. Each of the encumbrance tresholds are increased by 20%. *Longstrider (B) (5) :: The character is hardy and used to travelling long distances. He or she has a 10% increased SP pool. The character's encumbrance values are all increased by 20%. *Maimed (-4) :: The character has been gruesomely injured, and receives a permanent ''light injury of choice, with any penalties reduced by 50%. *Mercenary (B) (4) :: The character has spent his early days fighting to earn a living. He or she receives a +5 bonus to Fitness and a free Weapon Expertise trait. However, he or she loses 5 points of lore due to lack of formal education. *Merchant (B) (3) :: The character has spent his life as, or in the company of merchants. He or she receives a +20 bonus to the Appraise skill, and a +10 CHR bonus when haggling. *Noble (B) (4) :: The character is a member of a renowned house, receiving professional education during his or her childhood, and a boon to start independent life with. The character receives a +10 bonus to Lore and Perform skills, and a +5 bonus to any general skill of choice. ''He or she may also start the adventure with better equipment, however, this is up to the GM. *Outdoorsman (B) (2) :: The wilderness is like a second home to the character. He or she receives a +10 Wilderness Lore bonus, and an additional +10 bonus when trying to keep on track whilst traversing unfamiliar ground. *Paranoid (B) (2) :: The character is constantly alert, giving him or her a +3 Sequence bonus, but reducing CHR by 5 due to anxious body movements and nervous ticks. *Rider (1) :: The character can ride a horse without assistance. *Scarred (B) (2) :: The character has a visible scar, attained during struggles of days past. Reduces CHR by 10, but increases either WLL, STR, DEX or CON by 1. *Slave (B) (-2) :: The character was either born or sold into slavery and had to endure extreme hardship to survive. He or she loses 1 CON due to sustained injuries and long-term malnourishment, 10 points of Lore due to lack of formal education, but gains 1 WIL. *Steady >= 11 (1) :: The character has very steady hands, allowing him to perform delicate actions with greater accuracy. He or she receives a +5 bonus to Mechanics, Medicine and Steal checks. *Urchin (B) (2) :: The character was raised on the streets, where only the strongest or the most cunning survive. He or she receives a +5 bonus to Sneak and Appraise, a +15 bonus to Steal, but loses 10 points of Lore, due to lack of any formal education. *Small frame (B) (incompatible with Heavily built) (2) ::: The character is lean and slender, receiving a bonus of +1 AGL and +10 Sneak, but reducing CON by 1.